


Fail

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Failed Marriage Proposal, Interracial Relationship, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Quick Porn, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise





	Fail

Right now, Dean is currently receiving the best blowjob of his life. (Great way to start off a story, eh?). What makes it so perfect you ask? Well we’re currently sitting out on the upstairs balcony that overlooks the backyard. Since we’re in the outskirts of Paris, it’s grassier out here, but you can still hear the city. 

Dean wanted me to try something new where I don’t use my hands at all to get him off, just suck him the whole way through. He absolutely loves it, but it’s ten times harder on my jaw which is cramping up so bad. 

I look up to see him with his eyes closed and his hands gripping the top of the lounge chair hard as hell. My nostrils flare to get as much air as I can before sucking him all the way in my mouth. Dean lets out a deep groan as he pumps his hips, fucking my throat. My hands grip the legs of the chair, trying to focus on breathing. 

“Use your tongue, Princess,” he moans. I move my tongue as much as I can and he makes a sound that’s so adorable that if he had a brain to think, he would be embarrassed. “Good girl. Good fucking girl.”

With him this deep in my throat, I can feel every vein, the head of his dick catching on the rim of my throat, everything. The light breeze that runs across my face is welcomed because I’m overheating from not getting enough air. 

“Tambryn?” 

My eyes scan up his body to see him looking right down at me. He’s breathing heavily and he looks flustered. Dean continues to thrust his hips and my eyes water. He slides all the way out of my throat and out of my mouth so I can breathe. I take in big gulps of air, wiping saliva and precum from around my mouth. I look up at him to see him waiting on me patiently. 

“Got enough air?” He asks. I nod my head. “Great because I’m about to fuck your mouth.” He places his hands on each side of the patio chair to keep his balance. I open my mouth wide and Dean starts to slide in. When he’s all the way in, he picks up the pace. “Oh fuck. You wanna eat my cum, baby? I’ll put it right in your throat.” 

I hum my answer and he loves it. With each thrust of his hips, his crotch just slams into my face, making it that much harder to breathe. But he seems to be enjoying himself, so that’s all that matters. 

“Tambryn, will you marry me?” Dean blurts out. What?!

I place my hands on his thighs and push on them to get him out of my mouth. He slides out too fast, leaving a weird feeling in my throat. “What the hell?! I was so close to coming!” Dean yells out of frustration. 

I point to myself and say, “You’re asking me ‘what the hell’? Dude, you just asked me to marry you. That’s the weirdest dirty talk ever!” 

He shakes his head and his hair moves around all wispy like. “It wasn’t dirty talk.”

“Then what the fuck was it?”

“I was asking you to marry me,” is all that he gives me. 

“You thought that the perfect time to ask me to marry you is when I’m blowing you?”

His face turns a darker red as he looks down. “Probably not, but I’ve been thinking about asking you for a long time now.”

I wipe my mouth, because I don’t want to have this serious ass conversation with suspicious fluid on me, even though Dean’s dick is still in my face. “Do you have a ring?” 

He shrugs. “Well, no.”

“Then it’s a no,” I say before taking him back into my mouth. 

Dean lets out a surprised moan from being engulfed back in heat. “So you don’t want to marry me?” I can hear the hurt in his voice. 

I roll my eyes and take him out of my mouth once again. “It’s a no until you propose to me correctly, with a ring and everything. I can’t tell my mother that when you proposed I had your dick in my mouth. That story’s only good for telling Dove.”

“But you will say ‘yes’ when I get a ring?” Dean asks with returned hope. 

“Yes I will.”

He looks relieved. “Good, now uh, I really have to come…”

Oh, yeah! I take him back in my mouth for good and suck. He thrusts a few more times before spilling down my throat. 

“I’ll never forgive you for that half assed proposal, Dean,” I tell him while he hoists me up into his lap. He rubs my back and kisses my neck before talking.

“Sorry, Princess. I just got caught up in the moment. But it doesn’t count because you declined.”

“For the moment!”

He nods his head and says, “For the moment.”

I push him away so I can go sit on the other patio chair. “Now to finally enjoy this view.”


End file.
